The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that performs an image forming process on sheets and relates to an image forming apparatus that has an image scanning section above an image forming section.
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, multi-function peripherals (MFPs), and printers have an image scanning section that applies light onto original sheets from a light source, photoelectrically-converts the reflection light with an image scanning sensor, and outputs image data as electric signals. Heat generated by the light source results in an increase in the temperature of the image scanning section. The temperature increase causes the reduction of the scanning quality of the image scanning. For this reason, in an image forming apparatus in the related art, an intake fan and an exhaust duct are provided at the side walls of an image scanning section, and an airflow is supplied to the inside of the image scanning section by the intake fan. After cooling members inside the image scanning section, the air is exhausted from the exhaust duct.
In the related art, an airflow is supplied to the inside of an image scanning section to cool the same. On this occasion, there may be a case that outside dust or the like is also supplied to the inside of the image scanning section together with the airflow. In this case, the dust attached onto the optical components of the image scanning section renders the scanning images of the image scanning section defective. In addition, the installation of a complicated air path is required inside the image scanning section, which results in an increase in the number of the components.
It is an object of the present disclosure to reduce contamination inside an image scanning section and prevent an increase in the temperature of the image scanning section.